


to feel

by error_42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_42/pseuds/error_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touching and sensation</p>
            </blockquote>





	to feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (and only) piece of fiction, written some time ago.  
> A big thank you to celestat for the beta reading.  
> Any kind of comment is very welcome.

When the Dark Lord touches him, he must not flinch. It would mean pain to displease his master.  
When Lucius touches him, he must not flinch. He must regain the inner circle’s trust to gain information.  
When Albus touches him, he must not flinch. It would hurt his mentor and only friend.  
He can’t bear the touches any more.

When he closes his robes, it’s almost like a hug.  
When he cuddles under his blanket, it’s almost like being held.  
When his hair caresses his neck, it’s almost like a lover’s gentle kiss.  
When he feels nothing but his own hand, he almost can’t bear it any more.


End file.
